Together
by YayaSamuko
Summary: A happy couple is celebrating their birthday! [Shoujo-ai/Yuri] [Pairing: Kohinata Hikari x Ooki Futaba / Pikari x Teko] [Adult life]


**Together**

 **Rating: T**

 **Hi there! I just wanted to write an Amanchu fic and here we are!**

 **Summary: A happy couple is celebrating their birthday! [Shoujo-ai/Yuri] [Pairing: Kohinata Hikari x Ooki Futaba / Pikari x Teko] [Adult life]**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Amanchu. If it was the case, we would have a special episode where Pikari and Teko marry each other and adopt a daughter.**

 **[-x-x-x-]**

It was autumn and the gentle sun was rising. It was only 06:30 in the morning and most people are still asleep when others are waking up or doing morning jogging.

Inside the Kohinata Residence though, a happy couple was making breakfast. Futaba or better known as Teko was busy preparing the tea while Hikari or Pikari was taking care of the breads.

The dark-haired girl was working as a photographer. She liked her job since she found a liking in photography since high school. She was always ready to accompany her spouse for some diving as well though.

The blonde on the other hand was now a teacher and part-time diver. She didn't like to go diving without her darling and only went to the sea when the two of them can go together.

They were so in love with each other. They were always together through joy and sorrow these past years. It all started that day where Teko arrived at that town they were living now. They learned how to swim, how to dive and how to make friend.

After their first official diving together, Pikari finally confessed with the beautiful sea and sunset as background and eyewitness. That was awkward, but it was worth the blush on their faces. Well… that awkwardness was nothing compared to their first kiss and lot of other first, but they treasured them all.

The breakfast was served in less that 15 minutes and the two of them sat around the table, facing each other. The wasted no time and started eating the tea and some breads. Teko's phone lit up at that time and started playing her ringtone: 'Million clouds'

They had to admit that they really liked that song because that was the song that brought them together. They both decided to use it as their ringtone. Teko took her phone and pressed the 'answer' button.

"Hello, Mother!" she replied over the phone, followed by many humming. "We are fine! Thank you for asking!" she was silent for an instant as she listened to her mother. "Yes! It is today!" her mother replied and she answered with a small "Thank you!" before placing the phone back on the table.

Pikari smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Mother just wanted to greet us for our 5th wedding anniversary. She wanted to send us a present and she said they will send it via express train." Teko replied with her usually calm and gentle voice.

They haven't changed that much since their high school. Teko especially just grew taller, but her face never changed. It was if she was eternally 16.

Pikari hasn't changed, be it her appearance or character. She was always the energetic person she was a decade and half ago. She just let her hair grow by few centimeters, but other that that, she was always the old Pikari they knew and always will.

"I see…" The blonde replied her spouse and stood up to give her a hug. "Guess we will have to thank them personally. How about we pay them a visit some day? We will take the opportunity to pay our former senpai a small visit as well."

That was right; Futaba's parents were now living in Tokyo. After she graduated from high school, the Ooki family had to move to Tokyo, but Teko asked her parent if she could stay there. She explained them how much she liked that place and their folk. They debated for a while and her parents finally agreed, leaving their only daughter in Pikari's care.

" _We are counting on you to watch over our daughter!"_ that was what the dark-haired woman said before leaving the town.

The twin siblings on the other hand had to study at a University at a nearby town. They started living there and rarely see each other since then. When they met though, they took profit to the maximum, from taking pictures to diving together.

"So, when is your next week up?" Pikari asked her wife.

Teko smiled. "I guess we could go next week since the company will take a break."

"I see... I can't wait in that case! I wonder what older sister-senpai and younger brother-senpai became"

They slowly leaned closer to each other and their lips met at the middle after few seconds. They took taste in the gentle kiss as the cool morning air blew from the window, making the white curtains dance in the process.

They separated after a while and smiled at each other. Pikari then returned to her seat and they resumed their breakfast. At that instant, a white fluffy cat jumped on the blonde's lap and mewed.

"Hi, Cha-III!" Pikari patted the cat's head. It made itself comfortable and started pouring at her master's touch.

Cha-III was the child of Cha-II that was the child of Cha, their first cat. That cat was somehow weird, but funny and it was a faithful friend. Unfortunately, cat had shorted live and they had to say goodbye to Cha at some times. The two were really sad, but they took well care of the small baby cat it left behind.

The two of them finished breakfast after a while and changed into their tracksuit and attached their hair in braids. They then walked out of the house and direction: the hill. They soon arrived there alongside their cat and watched as the morning sun was slowly rising higher in the sky, illuminating the beautiful emerald sea in the process.

They were engrossed in the spectacle for quarter and hour and finally walked back home to change into their working outfits and going to work. Pikari took the bus toward the school they used to go back in their teens and Teko drove their red coupé toward her workplace.

They gave each other a light peek on the lips and walked different way.

…

The evening came like a flash and both of them arrived home at the same time. The first thing they did was to greet each other with a warm hug and then changed their clothes. It was 05:30 in the evening, but the sun was still on its way to settle.

The two walked out on the veranda and sat around a small table. Their cat was happily eating milk at the corner. Teko decided to take a picture with her cell phone and saved it.

The sun soon settled after that and they returned inside. Futaba backed a cake and Hikari brought lot of present. They had a romantic diner while feeding each other with lot of luxurious food the two of them had prepared. They had to admit that everything taste heavenly when they work together on it.

Later on, they lit five candles on top of the cake and sang "Happy birthday". After the song ended, they blew the candles in unison and made a wish.

They smiled at each other and leaned against each other's shoulder. "I bet I can guess your wish!" Pikari said energetically, still leaning against Teko.

In response, Futaba just giggled. "I am sure you can!"

"I know… because I made the same wish: I want us to always be together forever."

After that, they opened the gift and thanked each other. Later on, they walked toward their room. The house itself was rather big, suitable for four people. Their bedroom was rather large with a queen-sized bed, two bedside tables, two desks, a huge closet and many selves at the side.

They lay on the bed, facing each other and holding hand. Teko landed a light kiss on her wife's hand. "Thank you for always staying by my side! I love you!"

"I love you too!" Pikari replied with a smile. They stared at each other's eyes for an instant before the blonde broke the silence. "I was thinking about something for a while and I want to ask for your opinion as well."

"Yes! What is it?"

"I was thinking that this house is too big for only the two of us so…" She leaned in closer. "… How about we adopt a daughter?"

Teko just smiled and nodded her head as an approval. "Yes! I want to!"

They smiled at each other and engaged in a warm hug before falling asleep.

The next month, they decided to adopt two small girls that were about 3 months. They found these babies in the nearby hospital's nursery and since the main nurse was a good friend of them, they had no difficulty adopting them. Then named the blonde baby Kohinata Yume and the brunette Kohinata Nozomi.

And they lived happy ever after…

 **[The end]**

 **Thank you for reading this short one-shot!**

 **This will be my first contribution to this fandom and I hope to write more in the future!**

 **Feel free to drop a review or PM if you have any special request, critic or personal thought.**

 **With that, I hope you liked it and hopefully see you next time!**


End file.
